utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
93rd Regiment of Virtues
93rd Regiment of Virtues 2013 The 93rd Virtues Regiment was created by GunOverdose and MeyersG after GunOverdose left the 65th Paluster regiment. MeyersG chose the regiment # and GunOverdose chose the location. The Regiments job was to provide legendary weapons to the company and do dungeons to help provide them. With MeyersG and GunOverdose experimenting with the legendaries on what deemed useful and junk, they managed to help figure the legendaries the company could use on trade runs or resale to the public. With their small group of three being ArgoArcher, GunOverdose, and MeyersG, they began the development of the 93rd Regiment. Along the way they picked up some recruits and got help from outside sources to help acquire legendaries for the company. This idea got the Regiment going for a long period of time, however, issues with the leadership such as the amount of time they could spend on leading began to cause issues. Eventually, with MeyersG leaving and GunOverdose losing interest in MineZ, the regiment was shut down for a few months, eventually leading GunOverdose to donate his legendary weapons collection to the company. After a few months pass, the regiment was revived by GunOverdose, and attempted the pick up the scraps he had left on his own accord. With the only member of their old team left being ArgoArcher, he set out with Argo to revive the regiment. After putting some time in with MineZ they began to recruit again, with one of their first and arguably one of the best recruits for a long while Hotkek007 joining them. They began to get back to work and collect more legendaries for the company to use in trade runs. After being shaped up by Irishkaiser and getting his head together, GunOverdose began to lead the regiment better and more efficiently than before. With more influx of new members being Alubrown1500, and missingyes by their side, along with some older allies such as telma100, they began to assign weekly jobs and building up a strong foundation for the regiment to go on. Eventually 93rd regiment became more than just legendary weapons. With the new giant update sending havoc with diamond sword and infinity bow stocks becoming thin, the regiment decided to take to figure out how to deal with giants. After a while, with a few observations of the giants effects and location, they figured out a simple way to deal with the new beasts, and with boonut leaving, they took over giant production. Not only that, with the newly introduced MineZ 2 gamemode, 93rd Regiment eventually took over the production for MineZ 2 after the old guard expressed their distaste for the new gamemode. While working in MineZ 2 however the regiment got involved too much in clan politics (mainly due to GunOverdose becoming more than just traders with their new customers) causing issues and resulting in the regiment to have to bend the idea of neutrality. This mistake was eventually corrected but as some cost of a loss of a few members and attacks from bandits. Another issue came up with GunOverdose not having enough time to lead the regiment, and eventually took a temporary leave of absence and let missingyes take over the regiment while he was gone. Missing's lead went quite well while GunOverdose was gone, however the regiment soon became lazy and unorganized. When GunOverdose returned to becoming more active, Missing decided it was time for GunOverdose to lead again, and have Missing become 2nd in charge again. With leadership back to GunOverdose, the regiment began to reorganize itself with jobs and left MineZ 2 along with the rest of the company. The regiment became an essential part to the company. Especially after the Majicou's secret update. It supplied the legendaries that became standard for company members to use in trade runs or other purposes. To this current day it still fulfills this role. In late 2015, GunOverdose had to leave for some time to focus on other personal matters. He left Hotkek007 in charge of the regiment. Hotkek007 led the regiment though a different regimental named princessdreya began dating another regimental who's name is left out for respect of their reputation. The relationship was one-sided and marked with infidelity from princessdreya. 2016 When the scandal broke out, it had a profound effect on the 93rd regiment, and affected the morale of the 93rd regiment.GunOverdose later returned from his personal matters and brought back discipline and reinvigorated his regiment. Towards June 2016, the 93rd recruited several recruits. One was UnknownPlayer123 who was later discovered to be a cheater and was swiftly removed from the regiment and the company. The other was Icaruis who started the Icaruis war. After the Icaruis war, Jamwizard2 and cyclone_43 left the 93rd to found the 234th Regiment. Later on during 2016, the Regiment picked up other recruits, Derussiander, Meme_MC, Kenosthenes, and kirby5098. kirby5098 decided to act against the interests of the 93rd regiment by manipulating others and their words. He was removed from the regiment for what he was later discovered to be clan whoring. Kenosthenes was eventually "let go" from the Regiment because he was bad. Meme_MC and Derussainder eventually lost contact with the Regiment as well. In late 2016 after the Spookyfest campaign, the 93rd Regiment picked up some more recruits, some from the 234th Regiment and some from personal recruitment. The Regiment has remained active since. While the regiment has not always been stable and has seen many reforms (the recent May Reforms are the most notable, and current one), mainly due to GunOverdose getting caught up with life and whoever being left in charge fucking it up, the regiment has never died. It has always been active. Even the staff members have called upon the regiment itself for dungeon testing because of it’s strategy and skill set. For what the regiment may lack in overall skill, it makes up for strategy and planning. The regiment remains organized, and establishes tactics to make runs easier or more efficient. Roster The Roster stands as follows: * GunOverdose * ArgoArcher * _Silver *Cheesemannnnn Regimental Captains * Company Major GunOverdose, 2014-2015 * Regiment Captain Hotkek007, 2015-2016 * Company Major GunOverdose, 2016-Present. Category:Regiments of the Company